Tequila Sunrise
by Nasa Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Sasuke hates beaches, hates sun, hates crowds. So why does he let Itachi drag him to Crescent Moon Island every summer anyway? More importantly, why has he started spending an abnormal amount of time with one of the natives? NaruSasu


**Author's Blathering: **Yes, I know I need to update And The Beat Goes On. Hush. I'll get to it.

I could have sworn I posted this, but I guess not. I admit to having a fatal weakness for Surfer!Naruto. And no. I have NOT been listening to Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride on repeat. Honest. *crosses fingers behind back* I can't vouch for the OOC value of this fic. I _try_ to keep them in character, but sometimes my own interpretations and preferences get in the way.

And...uhm...why yes...I am an Eagles fan....why do you ask? *shifty eyes*

* * *

Sasuke abhorred summer. He especially hated beaches. He disliked the way sand got in his clothing and other unmentionable places. He detested the way the sun reflected off the water and made burning to a little Uchiha-crisp an imminent prospect. He despised the way tourists crowded onto the boardwalks and streets and made getting anywhere on time impossible and were, as a whole, a bunch of chattering idiots.

But most of all, without a doubt, Sasuke completely, totally, utterly _loathed_ Uchiha Itachi.

His sadistic asshole of an older brother was the one who dragged him out here in the first place. Ever since he was old enough to entertain himself on a plane ride (which, unfortunately for Sasuke, was pretty damn young), his brother had packed them both up and hauled his squirming, flailing, cursing little brother through the horrors of air travel to land them both on Crescent Moon Island, the best-known get-away in all of Konoha. A place of gorgeous beaches, tropical forests, nightclubs (as well as certain other, err, _shadier_ clubs), theme parks, festivals, whatever could possibly be part of a perfect vacation, was there.

It was the epitome of Sasuke's nightmares.

If it were left up to him, he'd lock himself in his room for the entire summer and only come out at night to forage for food. His nice, air-conditioned, _dark_ room, complete with internet access and library. Where he didn't have to associate with anybody, didn't have to deal with swarms of giddy females giggling and cooing at him every time he turned around and _certainly_ didn't have to deal with the astounding level of sheer _idiocy _some of the damn natives displayed.

The brunet lay sprawled sideways on his bed, legs dangling off the edge, hands resting next to his face. The comforter had been crumpled hear the foot of the bed and one thumb swished from side to side, idly stroking over the smooth texture of the glossy satin sheets. The bed set had actually been the tamest out of the gifts the _maniacs_ his brother called friends had given him for his eighteenth birthday last year. He always knew there was a reason he liked Konan best.

The door opened without a knock, and Itachi poked his head into the dark room, frowning. The heavy curtains had been pulled shut, leaving the room in an almost twilight darkness, and Itachi was willing to bet his foolish brother hadn't even bothered to open the window. He could almost _see_ the heat haze in the room. For someone who claimed to hate high temperatures, Sasuke sure seemed to enjoy smothering himself.

Waiting until dark eyes finally settled on him, Itachi smoothed his features into the look of passive arrogance he _knew_ drove Sasuke up a wall. "Hidan and Deidara are coming over in five minutes, so if you want to leave, you better do it now."

Sasuke groaned and sat up, running a hand through his mussed hair. If he got caught in the house while those two were around, he was sure to be dragged into some idiotic argument bound to last for hours at a time. He had absolutely _no _intention of being around for another one. He shoved his feet into his sandals and grabbed his keys, shutting the door behind him (unlike Itachi, that bastard). Padding down the stairs, flip flops slapping against the wood, he slipped out the front door just as Hidan's battered jeep pulled into the driveway. Lengthening his stride, he sped onto the sidewalk and ignored the sliver haired man calling his name. Not this time, buddy.

Of course, this meant he was currently wandering down the beach in some sort of masochistic fashion, bored as hell. Sasuke sighed, shoving his hands deeper in the pockets of his cargo shorts. A low concrete building approaching on his left indicated he was getting close to the area the surfers had unofficially claimed. As he reached the showers, he leaned back in against the wall, shaded now but still warm from the sun. Already he could make out individual surfers that he vaguely knew from summers past.

The one who just wiped out was...Lee, probably. He was the only one insane enough to wear a green spandex wetsuit. The spiky haired burnet laughing at him was Kiba, most likely. Sasuke could almost make out the red fang tattoos on his face. That meant the dark-haired girl in a modest lilac swimsuit had to be Kiba's girlfriend, Hinata. Which meant Neji would be lurking somewhere, though Sasuke couldn't spot the long-haired teen from where he was. It was probably a good thing. They didn't know each other very well and had a strong desire to keep it that way.

A chorus of cheers and yells rose like the towering wave swooping towards the land, and surfers bobbed and swirled like leaves caught in the wind. One in particular stood out, a splash of gold and orange against the blue and white of the roaring wave. The lean body dipped and bent with the curve of the wave, more like a part of it then someone trying to tame it. As the wave crashed to shore, he lost his balance and went tumbling, causing hysterical laughter and good-natured jeers from the others crowded around. He staggered out of the water and punched a sniggering Kiba on the shoulder, grinning cheerfully.

The idiot had gotten taller, Sasuke noted as the blond shook soaked yellow hair out of his face. Water droplets fell free and slid against tanned gold skin splattered with darker caramel freckles. The orange and black board shorts clung as tight as they could, yet still seemed in danger of sliding down narrow hips. The three dark whisker marks on each cheek stretched as the blond grinned, and eyes the same shade as the brilliantly blue sky overhead somehow found Sasuke. He resisted the urge to groan as those eyes brightened with an unholy light.

Aw, fuck.

"Heeey! You're back, bastard!"

He _knew_ he should have gone down the boardwalk.

Naruto draped a wet arm around the still-slightly-taller Uchiha's shoulders, orange surfboard tucked under the other one. Sasuke glared at the blonde as water soaked through his t-shirt. He jammed a thin elbow into Naruto's ribs, making him wince and back off. "Don't get used to it. I'm not coming next year."

"Yeah, yeah. You say the same thing every year, and you _always_ come back." Naruto snorted, rubbing his side. "Damn, you've got sharp elbows, Sasuke." Sasuke designated that as too silly for comment.

The annoying teen was the closest thing Sasuke had to a friend on an island, though he'd rather be staked out on the beach naked for the females to ravage before he admitted it. Naruto lived with his grandmother, Tsunade, a few streets down from Sasuke, and she ran one of the best hospitals on the island. Sasuke had met the blond when the Uchiha'd somehow fallen out of the fourth story window and broken his arm in three places. He still wasn't clear on how he'd managed that. It all got a bit fuzzy after the stairs.

He also wasn't clear on how the hell he'd managed to put up with the blond without _killing_ him. Probably because Naruto had the unique ability to be able to make him smile twice for every time he pissed Sasuke off. God only knows how Naruto had come by that trait. He certainly hadn't gotten it from Tsunade's side of the family. The woman was just as obnoxious as her grandson, though in a more subtle, feminine way. Sasuke tended to avoid her whenever he could. He always got the vague feeling she didn't quite trust him.

Naruto poked Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey man, you okay? You spaced out there for a minute."

Sasuke swatted his hand away. "What do you want, Naruto?"

The blond grinned, unfazed. "So you _are_ in the land of the living!" Sasuke crossed his arms, clearly not amused. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Right, right, his Royal Highness Prince Sasuke forgot his sense of humor back on the mainland."

"Get _on_ with it, dumbass."

Naruto scowled at being called a name. "Fine, _bastard._ I was _going_ to ask you if you felt like going down the Gameworks with me and a couple others in a few minutes."

"Not particularly." Sasuke preferred to spend his first day on the island sulking, even though Itachi completely ignored the point he wanted to make.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun."

"No."

"I'll buy you a sluuuushiiie!" Naruto sing-songed, grinning as he unleashed his not-so secret weapon.

Sasuke wavered. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, and Hidan and Deidara were likely to be there for a while yet. "Fine, but don't expect me to pay for anything."

"Stingy bastard." Naruto grumbled. "It's a date then!" He pointed at Sasuke. "Don't try to sneak off on me!" He hefted his surfboard and disappeared into the showers in pursuit of his clothes. Sasuke blinked.

Date?

Why did he get the sick feeling in his gut that he was going to regret this?


End file.
